New Girl and The Prankster
by WhispersSibuna
Summary: Mara had twin sister who disappeared or died. She only knows her sister went to America and didn't come back. There is a new girl who lives in the Anubis house. Is she the lost Jaffray? The is also new kid in the school. There is an all year school project. What will happen the people in the Anubis house.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own House of Anubis. The credit for the awesome TV show goes to channel Nick. I don't own the characters only my two original characters. My story is about the new student who lives in the Anubis house. There is a twist, when the student enters the house no one knows she is actually someone's twin. My question to you guys is, whose twin? I will tell you guys later in the story. My name is going to be Laura. My other original character's name is Mike Sanders. He is a new kid also but he lives in the Isis house. In my story**

 **Nina, Amber and Mick never leave**

 **Mike lives in the Isis house**

 **Jerome and Joy never dated after the break up of Jara**

 **Mick and Mara start to date again.**

 **Nina and Joy are friends**

 **KT and Willow won't be in the story**

 **Jerome and my character start to date. On my fourth day there.**

 **Eddie and Patricia never broke up.**

 **Lastly Mike and Joy start to date.**

 **Now on the with my story! ENJOY!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Laura's Point of view**

I'm here, I thought happily. Wonder where Am I? Well I'm in Liverpool, England because I'm going to boarding school here. I'm going to the same boarding school as my twin sister, but I can't say her name, because she thinks I'm dead. So I'm heading to the house, and I think the other people who live here are at school right now. When I entered, the house the caretaker was there. I think his name is Victor. He is creepy. "You will be sharing the attic with Mara Jaffray. All of them are at school right now. They will be here in four hours." he said. After that, he went upstairs to his office and I went to the attic to start unpacking my things.

 **Joy's Point of view**

I'm sitting beside Mara in math class. Can this get any more boring? I thought to myself. After math class, everyone in Anubis house has a free period, so we went to the drama room. "I heard we are getting a new student and he/she will be living with us in Anubis house." said Patricia. Really? We already have someone sleeping in the attic. Where is he/she going to sleep. If it is a boy, he can't sleep in the attic because Mara sleeps up there. I thought to myself.

- **After school, Laura's point of view-**

I was on my bed reading a book when I heard the front door open and people screaming. About four minutes later, a girl came in. I guess it was Mara, because Victor said I'm sharing the room with Mara Jaffray. "Hi my name is Mara. What's your name?" asked Mara. "My name is Laura. Nice to meet you." I said back to her. I went back to my book I was reading. After two hours, Trudy, the housemother, called up to me and Mara. "It's time for supper," she said. Mara and I went downstairs and she introduced me to everyone. "Okay, first off there is Fabian Rutter who is dating the girl named Nina Martin. He shares a room with Eddie Miller and Mick Campbell. Next we have is Amber Millington who is dating Alfie Lewis, the class clown. She shares a room with Nina Martin. Patricia Williamson who is dating Eddie Miller is scary, and shares a room with Joy Mercer. Remember don't get Patricia mad because she will do something in return. Next we have Nina Martin, she is also from America. She is very sweet and she's dating Fabian. She shares a room with Amber." she said. After everyone was introduced, well not everyone was introduced. "Mara Jaffray! Why didn't you introduce me?" asked a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He is really handsome. I can feel I'm blushing. "Laura, this is Jerome Clarke, who is the king of pranks. He is not dating anyone and shares a room with Alfie Lewis. Happy! Jerome?" said Mara. After supper Nina, Fabian, Alfie, Eddie, Amber and Patricia went upstairs to Nina's and Amber's room. Mick and Mara went to his room. I was going upstairs but before got on the sixth step, Jerome called for me " Hey Laura, do want to walk to school tomorrow together?" he asked. I blushed and I said " Sure." After I got up to our room, I heard Victor say, "It's ten o'clock! You know that means. You have five minutes precisely. Then, I want to hear a pin drop!" Then he dropped a pin, the kind you use for sewing.

 **Next day, Jerome's point of view**

I was thinking about Laura, when Alfie interrupted my thoughts. "Jerome? We need to get going to school? Jerome? Hello? Jerome Clarke are you okay?" said Alfie. I blinked and looked at Alfie and said, "Alfie, I'm going to go with Laura. Why don't you go with your girlfriend, Amber?" I got dressed, went to get some breakfast and waited for Laura. About ten minutes later Laura came down. She looked pretty in her school uniform. "Ready to go?" I asked her. "Ready," she said and she blushed.

During history class, we sat beside each other. I looked over at Nina, and Amber, they looked back at me and smiled. Our teacher, Mr. Winkler, said, "Today we will have partner projects. This will be an all year school project. I have a bucket and all the names are in it. Now Nina Martin, please draw a name." He shook the bucket a little and Nina grabbed a piece of paper "Mara Jaffray," she said. Now it's my turn to pick, I grabbed one and it said "Laura." The partners are Mick and Eddie, Fabian and Amber, Alfie and Patricia, Mike and Joy, Mara and Nina, and last is Laura and I. "With your partners you have share secrets, tell everything, and become their best friends," said Mr. Winkler.

 **Me: That's it for now.**

 **Nina: No!**

 **Me: Yes!**

 **Nina: Phooey!**

 **Me: Relax Nina. I will add more.**

 **Amber: Review people!**

 **Mara: Bye! Comment!**

 **Me: Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey, guys! I'm back!**

 **Nina: Yay! I see bunnies! *runs around in circles***

 **Me: Okay?**

 **Fabian: She went to the dentist. He gave her some laughing gas.**

 **Me: Oh okay. Let's recap what happened in the first chapter**

 **Laura is the new girl who lives in the Anubis house.**

 **Laura and Mara are roommates.**

 **Mr. Winkler's class has a long school project**

 **Lastly, the partners for the project are: Mick and Eddie, Fabian and Amber, Alfie and Patricia, Mike and Joy, Mara and Nina, and last is Laura and Jerome**

 **Fabian: Cool and really I have to be with Amber?**

 **Me: It was my friend's idea. Would you like to do the disclaimer?**

 **Fabian: Sure. WhispersSibuna doesn't own the House of Anubis or the characters. She only owns her original characters.**

 **Me: Thanks! Let's begin!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Nina's Point of view**

I was walking back to the house with Mara. "So do you have any siblings?" I asked Mara. Mara looked like she was about to cry, "I had a twin sister and her name was Laura, but she had passed away. That's what my aunt said. Six years ago she went to America to visit our aunt Kara, but one day Laura had disappeared. My aunt think she had drowned, because that day she went to the ocean with some of her friends and never came back." said Mara. Oh man! I thought. "Does anyone else know about Laura?" I asked. "Only you. No one else knew about her. The new girl Laura looks like my twin sister a little bit." said Mara. Maybe that's her twin sister, I thought to myself. Just maybe.

 **Laura's Point of view**

I was at my locker getting my backpack out, when Jerome came over "Hey Laura, I have a question for you." he said. I put my backpack on and said "Yeah. What's is it?" He looked at me for a minute and said "What's your last name, and do you have any siblings?" I looked at him and thought. Really, I can't remember my last name, I thought. I was in a coma for five months in America with my aunt. "I think I have a twin sister, I don't remember what her name is and I don't know my last name. I was in a coma for five months."

 **Fabian's Point of view**

Amber and I were walking to the house. "Come on Fabian, please." Amber said. She's trying to make me go shopping with her tomorrow. Tomorrow is Saturday, great I don't want it to be Saturday. "Please, Fabian! Please!" Begged Amber. "If I said yes. Will you be quiet?" I asked her. She smiled big and said "Yes! Million times yes! I will be quiet." Amber had an ear piercing scream and it hurt my ears. "Why did I have to be stuck with Amber with the project? I wish I was with Nina," I thought to myself.

 **Alfie's point of view**

"I'm happy with my partner, but I wish I had Amber." I thought to myself. I think Jerome has a thing for the new girl Laura. Does know Laura's last name? I wondering her last name is. My thoughts got interrupt by Patricia. "Alfie! Are you listening to me? Alfie Lewis! Hello?" said Patricia. "Sorry, Patrica. I was thinking about Jerome and Laura." I said. Patricia and I are going to a football "soccer" game tomorrow. "Do you think they will get together, Patricia?" I asked Patricia. "..." said Patricia.

 **Me: That's it for now.**

 **Fabian: Awesome!**

 **Nina: Cool!**

 **Me: You feel better, Nina?**

 **Nina: Yeah.**

 **Mara: REVIEW!**

 **Joy: Comment on it!**

 **Me: Where did you guys come from?**

 **Mara: We were here. Bye!**

 **Nina and Fabian: BYE!**

 **Me: okay? Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back! Today we have Joy and Patricia with us.**

 **Joy: Hey!**

 **Patricia: Hi!**

 **Me: How are you guys?**

 **Joy: Great!**

 **Patricia: Okay.**

 **Me: Who would like to do the disclaimer?**

 **Patricia: Joy!**

 **Joy: WhispersSibuna doesn't own House of Anubis or the characters.**

 **Me: Thanks! Before we begin, let's recap what happen.**

 **Mara told Nina she had a twin sister.**

 **Laura was in coma for five months in America.**

 **Laura doesn't know her last name and thinks she has a twin sister.**

 **Alfie thinks Jerome has a thing for Laura.**

 **Amber is making Fabian go shopping with her.**

 **Joy: What will happen next?**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Joy's Point of view**

"Are you new here? What house do you live in?" I asked Mike. "Yeah, I'm new. I live in the Isis house." he said. "Cool. I live in the Anubis House." I said to him. Then we start walking around the school.

 **Patricia's Point of view**

"I think Laura has a thing for Jerome." I said to Alfie. Suddenly Alfie had huge grin on his face. I know something is on his mind. "What is it, Alfie?" I asked him. We still walking to the house then we stopped. "We should set a blind date for both of them, but they are actually going on a date together." Alfie said. That could work, or go up in a bust. Maybe?

 **Mara's point of view**

Nina and I are in the living room talking to each other. I'm glad I had Nina as a partner. Now she knows about my twin sister Laura. Laura who lives here looks like my twin and I start to cry. "Hey. You okay?" Nina asked. "Yeah, I'm fine."I said. Jerome and Laura came in laughing. "Oh hi guys." Said Jerome. Laura look at me and she started to cry. "Hey Laura. You okay?" Asked Nina. Laura didn't answer she turn around and ran upstairs. "What was that about?" Said Nina. " I don't know, but she said she doesn't know her last name or her sister's name." Jerome said. Wait minute I got idea. "Jerome did she said why she can't remember?" I asked Jerome. Then I saw Jerome stand put and start to think. I look over at Nina, looks like she maybe know Laura last name is. Then I look back at Jerome. "She said she was in coma for five months in America." Said Jerome. My mouth dropped in surprise. So my twin sister didn't die, she lives here and she ran upstairs.

 **Jerome's point of view**

After I told Mara and Nina about Laura been in a coma. Nina look shocked and Mara her mouth dropped. I turn around went upstairs to Laura's and Mara's room. When I enter their room, I saw Laura crying on her bed. "Hey. What's wrong?" I asked her. She look up at me, her eyes are red from crying. "I remember! I know my last name and my sister's name." She said.

 **Mick's point of view**

I had to be with Eddie, I thought to myself. We went to living room and we saw Nina and Mara. Mara has her mouth open and Nina isn't blinking. "Hey you guys okay? Looks like you saw a ghost." Said Eddie. Nina was the first one to snap out of the trace they were in. "Uh. Yeah we okay." Said Nina. I look at Mara, her mouth is still open. "Mara? You okay" I said waving my hand in front of her. Finally Mara snapped out of it. "Yeah. I think I just saw my twin sister." She said. Twin sister?

 **Me: That's chapter 3!**

 **Joy: Awesome job!**

 **Patricia: Sweet!**

 **Me: Thanks!**

 **Joy: Who's Mara's twin? Please tell us!**

 **Me: You have to wait.**

 **Joy: Please!**

 **Me: No!**

 **Patricia: Review people!**

 **Nina: Hi! Bye everyone!**

 **Me: Where did you come from, Nina?**

 **Nina: I was hiding behind the couch.**

 **Me: Okay! Why? Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back and with Amber, Alfie and Mick!**

 **Mick: *while eating a banana* Hi**

 **Amber: Hey!**

 **Alfie: Sup!**

 **Me: Let's recap what happen last chapter**

 **Alfie has an idea to get Laura and Jerome together.**

 **Patricia kind of likes Alfie's idea.**

 **Laura remembers her last name and her twin sister's name.**

 **Mara and Nina found out who Laura really is.**

 **Jerome thinks he knows Laura's last name.**

 **Me: What will happen this chapter?**

 **Amber: *talks really fast* WhispersSibuna doesn't own House of Anubis or the characters only her original characters**

 **Me: Thank you. Anyway, let's begin.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Laura's point of view**

After I saw Mara, I started to cry and ran upstairs. About ten minutes later, Jerome came in. "Hey, Laura. You okay?" he asked me. I looked up at him and said " I remember my last name and my twin sister's name too!" Jerome came over to me, sat down, and asked "Well, who is it and what's your last name?" I smiled, because now I could remember the past five years. "My twin sister's name is Mara and my last name is Jaffray." I said. I looked at Jerome, he looked surprised and happy. He got his phone out and texted someone. About five minutes later Mara and Nina came in. Mara ran over to me and hugged me. "I thought you were dead. Aunt Kara said you were dead." Mara said. I hugged Mara back. I was so happy that I was with her again. "No, I wasn't dead. I was in a coma for five months and I couldn't remember anything for five years." I said. Mara just smiled because she has her little sister back. Although, we are twins she is ten minutes older than me.

 **Next day, Nina's point of view**

I was so happy for Laura and Mara, because they were reunited after all these years. It was Saturday that means Amber went shopping and she dragged Fabian with her. I was in the living room when Laura and Mara came in. "Hey Nina." Said Laura and Mara at the same time and they laughed. Laura went over to the chair sat down as for Mara, she sat on the couch with me. "So, Laura do you like anyone?" I asked Laura. Laura blushed, Mara and I laughed. "You do! Who is it?" asked Mara. Before Laura could reply, Jerome came in and said "Hello ladies." Laura blushed, and I knew who she liked. "Hey Jerome, can I talk to you for a moment in private?" I asked Jerome. "Sure." He said. Jerome and I went to the hall and I closed the door. "Jerome, do you like Laura?" Jerome looked at me, wondering if I was crazy or serious. "Well yeah, why do you ask?" He said and I smiled. Should I tell him ask her out, because she likes him too? "Ask her out. I think she likes you too." I told him. So we walked back into the living room and he went up to Laura.

 **Jerome's point of view**

I walk in the living room and said "Hello ladies." They said hi back and Nina came up to me and said "Hey Jerome, can I talk to you for a moment in private?" "Sure." I said. We went in the hallway and Nina closed the door. "Jerome do you like Laura?" Nina asked me. How did she know? I'm crazy about Laura, I think she gorgeous, sweet, kind and funny. "Well yeah. Why do you ask.?" I asked her and she smile at me. " Ask her out. I think she likes you too." She said. Really Laura likes me? Hope Nina is right. We enter the living room, I went up to Laura asked her " Laura would you like to go out to dinner with me? Tonight?" She looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. " I would love to!" She said.

 **At night, Laura's point of view**

I'm getting ready for my date with Jerome. My sister and Nina are helping me get ready for the date. "You look so gorgeous" said Nina. I'm so nervous about this date. "Are you ready?" Mara ask me. I couldn't even answer her because my mouth is too dry to speak. "She's ready." Said Nina.

 **Jerome's point of views**

Mick and Eddie are helping me get ready. We actually becoming great friends. "Ready, Jerr...Jerome?" Eddie asked me. I'm so nervous about this date. "Yeah, but little nervous." I said them. We enter the hallway and waited for Laura. Fabian, Amber, Aflie, Joy and Patricia are out the house for some reason. Suddenly Nina and Mara came down and said "Guys! We introduce Laura Jaffray!" Laura walk down the stairs and my mouth drop open. "You look gorgeous!" I said. She is wearing a short silk purple dress, black heels, purple makeup and has her hair in a beautiful ponytail. I took her hand and said "Ready to go?" Then we walk outside, to my car and drive to the restaurant.

 **Nina's point of view**

After Jerome and Laura left. Mara, Mick, Eddie and I went in the living room. "They look so cute together. If he hurts her, I will beat him up." Said Mara and Mick, Eddie and I laughed. Mick has his arm around Mara on the couch, Eddie is sitting on the other couch and as for me, I'm sitting on the chair. "Where is everyone else?" I asked. "Fabian got dragged by Amber. Joy went on a date with the other new kid Mike Sanders. I don't know Alfie or Patricia is at. About 20 minutes later Joy enter the living room with huge smile on her face. "Why are you so happy about, Joy?" ask Mara. Joy giggled and said "Mike took me dancing, and to an amazing restaurant." She sat down the same couch as Eddie. "Where is Laura and Jerome?" Joy ask. We told her, they went on a date and she giggle of happiness. "Mara. Why didn't you tell me, you had a twin sister?" Said Mick. Mara froze in place of fear. "She didn't want anyone else to know. She thought her sister had died, but her sister was in coma for five months." I said to Mick. Joy, Mick and Eddie's mouth drop open. Mara got up and ran upstairs in her and Laura's room.

 **Me: That's chapter 4!**

 **Amber: That was sweet!**

 **Alfie: Cool!**

 **Mick: *still eating a banana* Great story.**

 **Amber: Lurome! Yay!**

 **Me: Great! *annoyed***

 **Alfie: *goes in the kitchen* Oh my Cookies!**

 **Me: *comes in with Amber* There looks like 26 dozen cookies in here!**

 **Amber: Trudy! Looks like 300 cookies!**

 **Mick: *comes in* Cookies!**

 **Alfie and Mick start to fight over the cookies.**

 **Trudy: *comes in carrying a four foot cake with help of Ade "Fabian's uncle"***

 **Me: Trudy, why do you have four foot cake and dozens of cookies?**

 **Trudy: Tonight is prom. Remember?**

 **Amber: Oh yeah. I totally forgot Prom!**

 **Me: Why so many cookies?**

 **Trudy: *puts down the cake* Thanks Ade.**

 **Ade: No problem.**

 **Trudy: Anyway, Eddie, Mick and Alfie mostly takes a lot of cookies. That's why.**

 **Mick: *sitting on Alfie* Thanks Trudy!**

 **Amber: MICK CAMPBELL GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!**

 **Nina: *comes in with Patricia* Holy cookies!**

 **Patricia: Review!**

 **Me: Please comment on it.**

 **Patricia and Me: BYE!**

 **Nina: *faints, because too many cookies***


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back! Today with me is Nina and one of my classmates.**

 **Nina: Hey! What's your classmate's name?**

 **Me: Her name is Aly Faber.**

 **Aly: *comes in* Hi Jade. Who's this? *points to Nina***

 **Nina: My name is Nina Martin. Nice to meet you.**

 **Aly: Its nice to meet you too.**

 **Me: Trudy! Do you have the cookies?**

 **Trudy: *calls from the kitchen* Yes sweetie. Bring your friend in here.**

 **Me: Follow me, Aly. *goes in the kitchen***

 **Aly: *comes in kitchen with me. Mouth drop* How many cookies are there?**

 **Me: 40 dozen cookies. Just for you!**

 **Nina: Do your story! WhispersSibuna doesn't own House of Anubis, the characters, or Aly only her original characters.**

 **Aly: A story? *mouthful of cookies***

 **Me: Thanks. Let's begin!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Next day, Amber's point of view**

It's Sunday, great. I thought annoyed. I got out of my bed and saw Nina wasn't in her bed. What time is it? I asked myself. I got dressed, went downstairs and saw everyone except Mara, Mick, Jerome, Nina and Laura. "Where is Nina, Mick, Jerome, Mara and Laura?" I asked. "They went to London for couple or four hours." Said Eddie. I look on the couch and saw Fabian. Why he wasn't with Nina? I asked myself. "Fabian why are you here? You should be with Nina." I said to him and Eddie and Joy laughed. I look at Eddie and Joy in confusing way.

 **Nina's point of view**

"You know Nina, you should have ask Fabian to come." Said Mara. Oh gosh, I totally forgot about Fabian. I thought to myself. "Will he did got back to the house pretty late last night with Amber." Said Laura. Suddenly my phone rang. I got my phone and see the caller id and said _Amber._

 **Nina-bold** _ **Amber- bold and italics**_ _Laura-italics and_ Fabian- underline

 _ **Nina Martin! Why are you in London? Why didn't bring me or Fabian!**_

 **Sorry...**

 _Calm down Amber! You and Fabian got to the house pretty late last night!_

Anyway! Why are guys in London?

 **I'm looking for something. Laura wants spend quality time with her twin and her boyfriend!**

 _Yah! Mara wait up!_

 _ **Boyfriend?**_

Twin?

 **Yes! Bye.**

 _ **Wait!**_

 ***hangs up***

After I hang up on Amber, Jerome came up to me and said "Hey! Why did you hang up on Amber?" What I suppose to tell him, she got annoying. I thought to myself. "Remember you told Eddie, Joy, Mara, Mick and I don't tell anyone yet about you guys dating?" I asked him. "Yeah. What about it?" He said. I'm going to die. I thought. "I accidentally told Amber, Laura has a boyfriend." I told him. He didn't look so angry. "Did you tell her my name?" He asked me. Oh thank you! I thought happiness. "No I didn't say your name." I said. He laughed and said "Good. Now let's catch up with Mara, Mick and Laura."

 **Laura's point of view**

I saw Nina is on her phone. I guessing she is talking to Amber. I went up to Nina and just in time to hear Amber said "Nina Martin! Why are you in London? Why didn't bring me or Fabian!" After Nina said sorry, I interrupt Nina and said " Calm down Amber! You and Fabian got to the house pretty late last night." I heard Fabian grab the phone from Amber and he asked " Anyway. Why are you guys in London?" I look at Nina then at my shoes. "I'm looking for something. Laura wants spend quality time with her twin and her boyfriend!" Said Nina. Wait, what did she said? "Yeah! Mara wait up" I said. I run to catch up with my sister. After I caught up to Mara, I accidentally ran her over. "Hey! Slow down sis." She said as I help her up. "Sorry." I said.

 **Mara's point of view**

After I told Nina she should have ask Fabian to come. Mick and I start walking to a ice cream shop. Mick and I were talking, suddenly I was on the ground. Laura bump right into my back. "Hey! Slow down sis." I said as she help me up. "Sorry." She said. Now all three of us were walking. "Where is Jerome and Nina?" Asked Mick. "Nina was talking to Amber and Fabian on the phone. I really don't know my boyfriend is." Laura said. I still can't believe Laura and Jerome are dating. I thought. About ten minutes later Nina and Jerome came up. Jerome went behind Laura, pick her up and put her on his shoulder. Mick, Nina and I start laughing. "Put me down!" Scream Laura, but Jerome didn't, he just laugh. We still walking and Laura is still getting carried by Jerome. "Tell me, you love me and I will put you down." Said Jerome. They look so cute together and both of them love each other very much. I thought to myself. "I love you! Now, please put me down." Said Laura. Jerome put Laura down and kissed her on the cheek. "Be right back, I'm going to the restroom." Said Laura and she runs to the restroom. Thirty minutes later, she hasn't came out. So, we wait for another three minutes. About forty minutes later, she still hasn't came out. "I will go check what's taking so long." Said Nina. Nina went in the restroom. One minute later, we hear her scream.

 **Me: That's chapter 5!**

 **Nina: Why did I scream?**

 **Me: You have to wait. Where's Aly?**

 **Trudy: *comes in* She is in the kitchen still eating cookies. By the way great story.**

 **Me: Thanks Trudy. *goes in the kitchen with Nina.***

 **-in the kitchen-**

 **Aly: *still eating cookies***

 **Me: *sees half of the cookies are gone* Uh, Aly?**

 **Aly: *looks up* Oh hi Jade.**

 **Nina: How many cookies did you eat?**

 **Aly: I think 240?**

 **Me: *mouth drop***

 **Aly: What?**

 **Nina: that's half of the cookies were baked.**

 **Aly: *grins***

 **Nina: anyway! Review!**

 **Me: *still shocked***

 **Nina: Bye!**

 **Aly: Bye!**

 **Me: *still shocked***


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hi guys! I'm back with Mara!**

 **Mara: hey**

 **Me: So, let's recap last chapter.**

 **Nina, Mick, Laura, Mara and Jerome went to London for the day.**

 **Laura runs over Mara.**

 **Laura went in the restroom and never came out.**

 **Nina went in and check. A minute later screamed.**

 **Mara: Oh no!**

 **Me: Mara, so the disclaimer?**

 **Mara: Sure. WhispersSibuna doesn't own House of Anubis, the characters only her original characters.**

 **Me: Thank you! Let's begin!**

 **Nina's point of view**

 **Chapter 6**

After a hour, Laura hasn't came out of the restroom. So I went in the restroom. When I enter, I saw one of Laura's shoe and part of her shirt and shorts. I scream so loud. People who live in Liverpool can hear it. Mara came running in "What's wrong, Nina?" she asked me. I couldn't talk, I just point to Laura's shoe. She looked what I pointed at and she gasped. "Nina. L..l...Look! There is a piece of paper inside of her shoe!" Mara said. I pick the piece of paper up and it said "Your little sister went for trip. She did great job fighting me off, but she wasn't strong enough. We head back in Liverpool, better hurry or she will not make it! -R.Z." Really? I thought he was dead. I thought. "Is R.Z, Rufus Zeno?" Mara asked me. My mouth dropped and how did she know. "Uh. Yeah. How did you know that?" I said.

 **Joy's point of view**

Suddenly I got a bad feeling about Laura. "Eddie, can I talk to you in private." I ask Eddie. "Okay" he said. We enter Mara's and Laura's room I close the door and said " I have feeling something bad happen to Laura." Eddie look scare and surprise. "Why do you said that?" Asked Eddie. I whisper it to him and he look very scare.

 **Mara's point of view**

"Uh. Yeah. How did you know that?" asked Nina. I look at Nina, and said "I was eavesdropping little when Patricia got kidnapped. I'm sorry, I didn't told you." Nina looked at me for while, but before she can reply I heard Mick calling for us. We walked out the bathroom. I saw Jerome's face had turn pale. "Hey, you okay Jerome?" Nina asked. He didn't even move a muscle. "We got call from a guy named Rufus. He said bring the chosen one and the osiris to me or your girlfriend will have terrible accident. You only four hours to save her." Said Mick. My eyes widen in fear and I went pale like Jerome.

 **Eddie's point of view**

I got text from Nina _"Go to the woods. Rufus is back. Don't bring Fabian, Amber, Alfie or Patricia."_ I got up from Laura's bed and darted to the woods. When I got outside, I accidentally ran over Fabian, and Patricia. I didn't stop running to the woods.

 **Fabian's point of view**

I'm outside talking to Patricia about message I got from Laura. "Are you sure, she is in the place, I was kidnapped?" Patricia asked. Before I could reply to Patricia, we were on the ground. We saw Eddie running to the woods very fast. "What's his deal?" I asked. Patricia just shrugged. We start to head to the warehouse, where Patricia was kidnapped.

 **Me: That's chapter 6!**

 **Mara: Are we gonna get you back?**

 **Me: You have wait Mara as everyone else.**

 **Mara: Please!?**

 **Me: Maybe later.**

 **Patricia: *comes in* Review people!**

 **Me: Patricia?**

 **Patricia: Yes? Bye!**

 **Mara: Comment! Bye!**

 **Me: Review and comment please! Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back with Nina and Mara again.**

 **Nina: Hey!**

 **Mara: Hi. Please go on with the story.**

 **Me: I will, but before we do. Let's recap what happen last chapter.**

 **Laura got kidnapped by Rufus Zeno.**

 **Jerome and Mick got call from Rufus.**

 **Eddie is heading to the woods, after he got a text from Nina.**

 **Fabian and Patricia knows something is up and going to the place when she was kidnapped by Rufus.**

 **Mara: WhispersSibuna doesn't own House of Anubis, or the characters only her original characters.**

 **Nina: And the plot of the story!**

 **Me: Thanks you guys! Let's begin chapter 7!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Patricia's point of view**

Fabian and I are heading to the shed, where Rufus once put me in. We walk up to the shed, saw Rufus's van gone and something was on the ground. "Is that blood, Fabian?" I ask him. Fabian bent down, touches it and he freezes up. "Fabian? What is it? Is it blood?" I ask. Before he can reply we hear banging on the shed door.

 **Laura's point of view**

I was in a stuffy shed and it's so hot in here. I looked down at my torn shirt, shorts and one of my shoe is missing. _Why did that guy wanted me so bad?_ I thought to myself. I need to go to the hospital! I'm losing too much blood. Before I let the darkness take over me, I heard voices sounded like Fabian and Patricia outside of the shed. I start to banging the door and yelling their names. Ten minutes later I'm looking at Patricia's and Fabian's worry faces. "What happen, Laura?" Patricia asked me. I couldn't reply, because I only see black everywhere. Suddenly I felt the darkness took over and I fell into Fabian's arms.

 **Fabian's point of view**

We are by the shed in the woods, that's when we saw something on the ground. "Is that blood, Fabian?" Patricia ask me. I bent down, touch it and I froze up. "Fabian? What is it? It is blood?" Patricia asking me. Before I could reply, we heard banging on the shed door. Ten minutes later we got the door open and we saw Laura. "What happen, Laura?" Patricia asked Laura. Laura had torn shirt, shorts, missing a shoe and got a stab wound. She didn't reply to Patricia, she fainted right in my arms. "We need to get her to the hospital!" I said. Patricia didn't reply, she runs back of the shed and about three later she came back with small car. "Get her in the back seat and put her head on your lap. NOW! HURRY!" Patricia yelled. After I put Laura in the backseat with me, and Patricia drove quickly to the hospital.

 **Jerome's point of view**

Nina, Mick, Mara, Eddie and I are in the woods with Rufus. "Where is my sister!" Yelled Mara. Rufus gave Mara an evil grin. "She is not here. She up there now." Said Rufus and he point up to the clouds. I feel my face burning of hatred. "NO SHE NOT! SHE STILL HERE, I CAN FEEL HER! I scream at Rufus. Suddenly everything went super fast mode, because Rufus was on the ground unconscious and I was breathing hard. Am I hearing things or is that Laura's phone ringing. I look up and saw its in Rufus's back pocket. I grab it and answer it.

 **Me: That's chapter 7 for you guys.**

 **Mara: That was awesome, Jade! Comment! BYE!**

 **Nina: Great job! Bye! Review!**

 **Me: Thanks you guys! Laters! Review and comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back with Fabian, and Patricia.**

 **Patricia: Hey!**

 **Fabian: Hi.**

 **Me: Let's recap what happened in chapter seven!**

 **Fabian and Patricia found blood on the ground.**

 **Laura was in the shed.**

 **Did Fabian and Patricia got Laura to the hospital on time?**

 **Laura's phone was ringing and Jerome answered it.**

 **Patricia: WhispersSibuna doesn't own House of Anubis or the characters.**

 **Fabian: Only her characters and the plot of the story.**

 **Me: Thanks you guys. Let's begin chapter eight!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Joy's point of view**

"Where is everyone at?" Asked Amber. Alfie, Amber and I the only ones still at the house. "Eddie said he got a text from Nina." I said. I got my phone out and call Laura. On the fifth ring someone pick up.

 **Joy-bold,** _ **Jerome-bold and italics**_ _Trudy, Amber and Alfie-italics_

 _ **Hello?**_

 **Jerome?**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **Why are you answering Laura's phone? Where is Laura?**

 _ **Laura. Uh. She is somewhere.**_

 **Somewhere?**

 _ **Yeah! Who's at the house with you?**_

 **Amber and Alfie.**

 _ **Where is Fabian and Patricia?**_

 **I don't know. Last time I saw them was in history class.**

 _ ***talking someone in the background* Joy. Eddie said they were outside.**_

 ***tells Amber to go outside and see* Well?**

 _ ***hears Amber talking in the background* What is she saying? Joy?**_

 **She saying Fabian and Patricia are not outside.**

 _ **Where are they then?**_

 **I don't know *hears Trudy comes in* Put me on speaker, Jerome! *puts her phone speaker***

 _ ***puts the phone on speaker***_

 _Dearies. Laura is hospital. Fabian said someone had beat her and stabbed her._

 _She is gonna be okay?_

 _Trudy, what is it?_

 ***hangs up***

Trudy just look at us three and "She gonna be okay..." I feel the is going be a but in here. "Trudy. What's else?" Asked Alfie. We look at Trudy with worry faces. "She needs blood infusion. Fabian said Laura's blood type is AB" said Trudy. Amber and I look at each other. "What are you guys thinking?" Alfie asked us. Amber and I look at Alfie and smile. "Mick has AB blood type." Amber said.

 **Patricia's point of view**

"So, do you guys know anyone with blood type AB?" The doctor asked Fabian and I. Fabian told the doctor he thinks he knows someone. "I be right back. Find out who is it and come tell me." The doctor told us and he left. I looked at Fabian and saw his face. "Who is it?" I asked. He mouthed _Mick_ to me. Fabian walk outside and call Mick. I'm still in Laura's hospital room. "Patricia?" I turned and saw Laura whispered my name. She look so pale and weak. I fell asleep on the chair beside her bed. Three hours later, I feel someone is shaking me."Yacker! Wake up, now! Laura is better now. Yacker?" Eddie said. I heard Nina, Eddie and Fabian talking.

 **Nina-bold** _ **Eddie-bold and italics**_ _ **Fabian-bold,italics and underline**_

 _ **So what happen in the woods?**_

 **Rufus told us Laura was up in the clouds**

 _ **Jerome went little crazy about it. He said NO SHE ISN'T. I FEEL HER!**_

 **Then he knocked Rufus unconscious.**

 _ **Wow. Guess Jerome loves Laura very much.**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **Nina. I question for you.**_

 **Okay?**

 _ **When you were on phone in London. What did you mean twin?**_

 **Mara is Laura's twin sister. Laura was in a coma for 5 months in America and couldn't remember anything for 5 years.**

After Nina said that, I woke up. "Patricia!" Yelled Nina.

 **Jerome's point of view**

Laura got out the hospital today."I'm gonna kill Rufus!" I yelled to myself. We are back at the house. "Who was the man who kidnapped me?" Laura asked me. I look at her with scared and worried eyes. I grab her arm and brought her in Alife's and my room. I sit down on my bed, and gently pull Laura to sit down on the bed also. I took a big gulp and start explain what last year.

 **Me: That's was chapter 8.**

 **Patricia: That was great. Also were we the last ones to know Laura is Mara's twin?**

 **Me: No. There are two people left who don't know.**

 **Fabian: Who?**

 **Me: Amber and Alfie.**

 **Fabian: Are they going to know soon?**

 **Me: I don't know. Maybe. You have wait and see.**

 **Patricia: Why is Jerome telling Laura what happen last year. He promise Nina, he won't tell anyone.**

 **Me: Just wait and see, Patricia.**

 **Victor: *comes downstairs* What are you guys still doing here? It's time for school. Now get moving! *walks back out***

 **Me: Bye!**

 **Patricia: Bye! Review!**

 **Fabian: See ya! Comment!**

 **Me: Till chapter 9!**


End file.
